Kagome's Painful Days
by Hangan-Moonshadow
Summary: Kagome runs into a certain someone... yawn... I think you know who by now and if you don't you will find out... yay finally finished chapter 8 Sorry for taking so long... Ugh... I hate summaries... (No flames. I accept anonymous reviews.)
1. Kagome's Bad Day

Painful Days  
  
Ch. 1 Kagome's Bad Day  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. Authors Notes: Inspired to write by Watery_Angel  
  
As usual Kagome was traveling with Inuyasha and the others. They were in a large forest with a small clearing up ahead. The group was on their way to a village that Shippo had heard about over on the other side of the forest. Kagome was happily racing along the forest path when she spotted a eerie scene in the distance. It was Kikyo sitting on a tiny moss covered rock with a small amount of jewel shards in her hand. Kagome looked back to ask Inuyasha about this but everyone was gone. Kagome turned back towards where Kikyo had been but all she could see was the rock. All of a sudden Kagome heard some snapping. Kagome turned quickly only to find no one in sight.  
"Where are you?" cried Kagome in a fearful voice.  
"Right here" laughed Kikyo who was now standing next to her staring with her cold evil stare.  
As Kagome stood there she thought to herself 'Is Inuyasha okay?, Where are the others?, Will I be okay?'  
"What did you do with everyone?" Kagome asked. Kikyo just laughed an evil laugh and replied "I didn't do anything... they are doing it by themselves".  
Kagome starting to panic screamed "Tell me where Inuyasha is!"  
Kikyo started to smile her evil grin and quickly said "It won't matter to you much longer, for soon I will have extracted my soul from you," she shoved the few jewel shards she had into some near by forest animals. Almost instantly the small animals mutated into demons and started to jump towards Kagome.  
Kagome then screamed "NO! Inuyasha help me!" but Inuyasha didn't come and it was up to her to save herself from Kikyo. Kagome then turned and disposed of the demons by shooting them with her arrows. After she was sure she had defeated the demons Kagome turned again and started to run for her life.  
Kagome thought she had got away, she slowed to a halt to catch her breath when... Kikyo walked up behind her and exclaimed:  
"HAHAHA!!! It is futile to try and escape... You are trapped, soon I shall reclaim my soul and when I do I will kill Inuyasha!".  
Kagome feeling almost without hope started to run again but this time she came to another clearing in the forest. Kagome did not stop running even though her heart beat was racing in her chest. Soon Kagome came to a waterfall above a large river.  
With no where else to run she turned around to see Kikyo walking at a steady pace.  
"I told you. You can never escape. I shall reclaim my soul!" Kikyo yelled.  
Kagome turned to face the edge of the waterfall and started to scream "Somebody, anybody HELP ME!!!"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Kagome and The Raging River

Ch. 2 Kagome and the Raging River  
  
With no other option Kagome jumped over the waterfall, into the river, and started to swim as fast as she could.  
"You can not escape I will reclaim my soul from you!!!" screamed Kikyo who then started to shoot her arrows at Kagome.  
When out of range almost as if by instinct Kagome turned back towards Kikyo , stuck her tongue out, and started to chant "Nah nah nah nah naaah nah". Kagome then resumed swimming down the raging river unaware of the danger that lay ahead of her. Kagome then realized something, she had no clue where she was headed or where Inuyasha and others were.  
  
**************************************************  
  
After quite some time when the river started to calm Kagome regained control of where she was going and started to swim towards shore.  
Kagome who was relieved thought to herself 'I'm glad I escaped but where is everyone...' and then suddenly interrupting her from her thinking, a large old man jumped out of the bushes behind her.  
"Who might you be? Are you a demon?" questioned the old man.  
Kagome answered "No my name is Kagome but... have you seen... a strange group of travelers around here lately?"  
The old man replied "Nope, nobodies come by here in a long while... why do you ask?"  
"No reason... " Kagome sighed.  
"Why don't you come back with me to my village and look for them there?" asked the man. "By the way, my name is Greod." (Please note that I don't want to say old man anymore)  
Kagome stuttered "Ummm... well... I guess... since I don't have... any where else... to go..."  
"Then it's settled, follow me, I will lead you to my village." Greod quickly stated.  
Kagome followed Greod to his forest village.  
  
**************************************************  
  
They were in close range of the village when Kagome heard a scream. She could see a small group of people yelling "Someone please help us... somebody ... anybody... please... help... us..."  
Kagome instantly started yelling "What's wrong?"  
A small elderly lady replied "There is a demon in the village. He is destroying everything."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Kagome and the enraged Inuyasha

Ch. 3 Kagome and the enraged Inuyasha  
  
Kagome ran to the village to find an enraged Inuyasha in his demon form destroying everything in sight.  
Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and started to yell "Inuyasha!" Suddenly Sango emerged from a nearby hut.  
"Kagome... Where...Were you?" Sango questioned.  
"Long story... but where is the Tetsusaiga?" Kagome replied.  
"Some guy with a group of demons ran off with it" Sango stated.  
"Where are the others?" asked Kagome.  
"They are off chasing the group... They ran off into the forest..." Sango replied.  
  
Mean while...  
  
Miroku and Shippo were chasing the large group of rabbit-like demons through the forest.  
"Give us back the Tetsusaiga!" Miroku yelled through his exhaustion.  
"Hehehehehe... I will bring this sword to my headmistress." Yelled the human leader of the group. "Catch us if you can! HAHAHAHA!"  
"Miroku suck them up with your wind tunnel" Shippo demanded.  
"Ok... I will try" Miroku muttered. Miroku stopped running and started to uncover his wind tunnel.  
"Stop right there!" Yelled an ominous figure. "This forest is a nest for Naraku's poisonous insects, a slight breeze could cause them to come out."  
Miroku placed the cloth back on his wind tunnel.  
"Who are you? Step out of the shadows!" Miroku demanded.  
Slowly Kikyo emerged from behind a tree.  
"We have brought you the Tetsusaiga like you asked" the demon leader stated.  
"Good work, and now for your reward... DIE!!!" Kikyo screeched as she shot them with her purity arrows.  
"NOOO!!! You betrayed us!" the demon leader said with his last ounce of strength.  
Kikyo smiled and said "Hehehehe... You actually thought you could trust me! Pitiful..."  
"Umm... we'll... be... going... now... BYE!!!" Shippo uttered.  
Miroku and Shippo turned around and started to flee.  
"You two are worse then that girl Kagome... she tried to run as well... but she could not escape me!" Kikyo laughed.  
"What have you done with Kagome?" Both Miroku and Shippo shouted.  
Kikyo grinning her evil grin replied, "Why don't you stick around and find out?"  
Suddenly Kagome came running through the bushes.  
"Kagome" Miroku and Shippo said excitedly.  
"Kikyo, leave my friends alone and give back the Tetsusaiga!"  
"Hahaha, I will do no such things." Kikyo stated. "Actually I intend on reclaiming my soul!"  
"Not over my dead body you witch" Kagome Yelled.  
Kagome and Kikyo continued their yelling match as Miroku snuck behind Kikyo snatching the Tetsusaiga from her.  
"Kagome run!" Miroku yelled. "I got the Tetsusaiga, we need to get it to Inuyasha."  
Kagome lead the way back to the village as Kikyo's purity arrows flew by their heads.  
"Only a little further" Kagome shouted. "Sango is waiting for us."  
Kagome and the others, followed closely by Kikyo reached the edge of the forest. Sango came running but was stopped when an arrow nearly struck her.  
"We've got the Tetsusaiga, but where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"I... I'm... Not sure..." Sango muttered. "Inuyasha ran off when you went to find Miroku and Shippo."  
Kikyo reached the edge of the forest.  
"Hahahahaha, I am sorry to burst in on your reunion but... It's time for you to DIE!!!" Kikyo yelled insanely. "You will never escape again!"  
  
To Be Continued! 


	4. Kagome and the Tetsusaiga

Ch. 4 Kagome and the Tetsusaiga  
  
"Kagome, take the Tetsusaiga and run. Go find Inuyasha!" Miroku stated.  
"But... Don't... You need... Help..." Kagome replied.  
"Exactly, that's why you must go find Inuyasha." Miroku stated.  
"Ok...ay... I... Guess... So..." Kagome muttered. "Ok then I'm going!"  
Kagome ran from the village in search of Inuyasha. Kikyo shot arrows at Kagome as she ran but missed narrowly.  
'I wonder where Inuyasha went?' Kagome thought. 'Maybe... Hmmm... I'll check at the next village... and ask them if they have seen him.'  
Kagome continued to run until she reached a small dirt road. She stopped briefly to catch her breath and look around. She noticed a small sign a short distance away. Kagome ran to read the sign, == This way to the next village (note that I was to lazy to name the village). Kagome then started to walk quickly along the road.  
  
**************************************************  
  
After a long period of time Kagome reached the village. Tired from her traveling she went and sat down under a near by apple tree.  
'I'm getting hungry...' Kagome thought. 'I think I'll have an apple...'  
Kagome swung the Pathetic looking Tetsusaiga at a near by apple. Kagome caught the apple as it fell and took a large bite out of it.  
Kagome then placed her head on the ground and began to rest.  
  
Mean While...  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Sango are still trying to fight with Kikyo.  
"We won't let you pass!" Miroku and Sango yelled.  
"Just try and stop me! HAHAHA!" Kikyo laughed.  
'I just hope that Kagome has found Inuyasha by now.' Miroku thought. 'Or is at least still running after him...'  
(Back where Kagome is... Kagome: Zzzzzzz... Snore)  
"I'm sure Kagome has found him by now!" Shippo said cheerfully.  
"If Inuyasha comes... I will do the same thing as I do to you!!! KILL HIM!!!" Kikyo screamed.  
Miroku, Shippo, and Sango continued to dodge Kikyo's attacks.  
  
Back to Kagome...  
  
"In...u...ya...sha..." Kagome muttered in her sleep. "Where... are... you..."  
Suddenly... SNAP!!! Kagome awakened from her sleep.  
"What was that?" Kagome yelled. "Who's there...?"  
"YOU! Inuyasha growled from in a near by tree.  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome exclaimed happily.  
"You can't stop me!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed. "Sit boy!"  
Inuyasha's face was forced into the dirt knocking him out.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha but its for you're own good..." Kagome muttered.  
Kagome placed the Tetsusaiga into his hand.  
'I hope he will be okay now...' Kagome thought.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hours later Inuyasha finally became conscious again.  
"Where am I... What happened?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed excitedly. "I... was... worried..."  
"Huh... What..." Inuyasha said in his confusion.  
"Never mind..." Kagome replied. "Oh ya I just remembered... I left Miroku, Shippo, and Sango fighting with... with..."  
"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Inuyasha said angrily cutting off Kagome.  
"With Kikyo..." Kagome finished saying.  
"WHAT!!! What does she want?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Ummm... well... she... wants my... soul..." Kagome replied.  
"Oh well I'll ask questions later... for now we must go help the others..." Inuyasha exclaimed.  
Inuyasha and Kagome started to run back towards where Kagome had left them.  
'I hope we get there in time...' Kagome wondered.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo

Ch. 5 Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were running across the countryside to return to where Kagome had left the others.  
"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Inuyasha asked with a little disbelief in his voice.  
"Of course I know where we are going... I am the reincarnation of a priestess aren't I" Kagome replied with disappointment.  
  
After a very long walk, Kagome and Inuyasha finally made it back to the village.  
"Ok now that we are back... where is everyone?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Hehehehe... I see that she was successful at finding you Inuyasha..." Kikyo laughed.  
"What did you do with the others?" Kagome yelled.  
"Hahaha... I disposed of them... just like I am about to do to you!!!" Kikyo yelled with an evil smile of her face.  
"Damn you... You B!tch..." Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
"Hahaha... flattery will get you no where..." Kikyo laughed.  
"Inuyasha... don't let her get to you..." Kagome muttered.  
"Just so you know..." Kikyo started. "... Your friends begged for me to spare them... but then... HAHAHA!!!"  
"That's it!!! I can't take it anymore..." Inuyasha growled.  
Before Inuyasha could say anything else Kagome shot an arrow at Kikyo.  
"HAHAHA... You thought that would help you..." Kikyo laughed as she jumped out of the way. "Pitiful..."  
"Inuyasha get her!" Kagome yelled.  
"Umm... Oh ya..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
"Don't even think about it!" Kiyko yelled as Inuyasha lunged at her.  
"Why not?" Inuyasha growled.  
"Hahahahaha... Die!" Kikyo yelled as she shot Inuyasha with her purity arrows.  
Inuyasha was stuck to the ground and unable to move.  
"Hahahahaha, and now I will finish you off!!!" Kikyo screamed as she grabbed a nearby knife.  
Kikyo started to stab Inuyasha but was unsuccessful due to his cloth of fire rat.  
"Kikyo! Have you gone insane? My cloth is too strong for that type of weapon." Inuyasha yelled.  
"I don't care how long it takes! I will kill you Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed.  
"I will help you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she flung herself at Kikyo.  
"What do you think you are doing!?!?" Kikyo screeched.  
"I know what I am doing! I am saving Inuyasha from a crazy psychotic B!tch!" Kagome yelled.  
"Your insults do nothing to me." Kikyo laughed.  
Kagome began to stab Kikyo with an arrow.  
"Get away from me!" Kikyo screamed.  
"NO... You get away from Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.  
"How about you BOTH get off of me!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I will kill you Inuyasha!!!" Kikyo screamed. "and take back my soul."  
"Both of you just SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
The yelling continued for a loooooong time.  
"I will kill you Inuyasha!" Kikyo screamed.  
"Okay... That is IT! NO more YELLING... BOTH of you GET OFF ME!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he started to become full demon (Note that when Inuyasha got stuck to the ground he dropped the Tetsusaiga).  
Both Kagome and Kikyo jumped off when they realized what had just happened.  
"HAHAHA... Now he will be easier to kill." Kikyo laughed.  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Kikyo laughed but was stopped when Inuyasha got up off the ground and used his claws to strike her face. "I will kill you for that!"  
"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome screamed but was too late, Kagome could only watch as Kikyo shot arrow after arrow into Inuyasha's back.  
Inuyasha lay silent in the dirt.  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha was silent.  
"HAHAHAHAHA... Now I will take my soul from you!!! Kikyo yelled.  
"I'M TIRED OF HEARING YOUR VOICE!!! JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!!! Kagome screamed.  
"I WI.." Kikyo started.  
"SHUT UP!" Kagome interrupted.  
Kagome took some arrows, placed them in the bow, and shot continuously at Kikyo.  
"I will get you later!" Kikyo screamed as she ran off into the forest.  
'Good... maybe I might get some peace and quiet now.' Kagome thought.  
Kagome placed the Tetsusaiga back into Inuyasha's hand.  
'I hope he will be okay.' Kagome thought.  
Suddenly Kagome heard a loud noise coming from behind her.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Kagome and the Blade of Darkness

Ch. 6 Kagome and the Blade of Darkness  
  
"WHO'S THERE!" Kagome screamed.  
"Muwahahahahahaha!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" A voice laughed insanely.  
"W... W... Who are you?" Kagome stuttered.  
"HEHEHEHE!!!" The voice laughed again.  
"W... W... What do you w... w... want...?" Kagome asked.  
"I... AM... DARKNESS!!! What I want is to destroy light!!! And anyone with an innocent soul must die as well!!!" The voice yelled.  
"W... W... Why?" Kagome asked.  
"Why else? Than the fact that light deceives all!!! Light is at fault!!! Darkness should last FOREVER!!!" The voice yelled.  
Slowly a young injured man wielding a long dark sword stumbled into sight.  
'Something doesn't look right... He looks possessed...' Kagome thought.  
"YOU!!! Your soul is pure and void of evil... You must die!!!" The man yelled while pointing his long crooked finger at Kagome.  
"Uhhhh..." Inuyasha moaned.  
"INUYASHA YOUR OKAY!!!" Kagome yelled.  
"What...?" Inuyasha moaned as he lifted himself off the ground and began to pull out Kikyo's arrows.  
"Your friend... HAHAHA!!! His soul wields evil intention... His soul is corrupted... He..." The man laughed.  
"You talk to much..." Inuyasha interrupted as he put the Tetsusaiga away.  
"DON'T EVER INTERRUPT ME!!!!" The voice yelled angrily.  
"I'll do what I want to!" Inuyasha replied angrily pulling the Tetsusaiga out again.  
'Is there ever a day where we don't get into a yelling fight with some psychotic person?' Kagome thought.  
"Your friend must die HALF-DEMON!!!" The man yelled.  
"That's it!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped at the man slashing him in half with the Tetsusaiga.  
"Heh... You... fell... for... it..." The man laughed with the last amount of strength in his body.  
Slowly the man stopped breathing.  
'Something doesn't seem right..." Kagome thought.  
"Now what do we do with him?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I think we should dig him a grave..." Kagome replied.  
Inuyasha turned to face the dead body.  
'And bury the sword with him...' Kagome thought to herself.  
"Do we have to?" Inuyasha moaned.  
Kagome and Inuyasha dug a small grave and buried the man in the soft soil.  
"So what do we do with his sword?" Inuyasha asked.  
"You mean you didn't bury it with him?" Kagome asked.  
"Ummm... It didn't fit..." Inuyasha replied.  
"Well we should get rid of it than..." Kagome stated.  
Inuyasha picked up the sword and held it in his hand.  
"This is a nice sword..." Inuyasha muttered.  
"Well... first river we come to... it's going for a swim..." Kagome stated.  
"Lets go find the others now..." Inuyasha stated.  
"Yeah... You are right... We will ditch the sword later..." Kagome muttered.  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked along a path that lead back into the forest.  
"I hate this place..." Kagome muttered.  
Kagome and Inuyasha came to the waterfall that Kagome had jumped off of earlier.  
"Hey... I remember this place!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why are we...?"  
"Hehehe... Haha... It's time for you to die girl!!!" The deranged voice laughed.  
"I thought you were dead!!!" Kagome yelled. "Inuyasha get him!!! Where ever he is..."  
"I don't think he will be doing that anytime soon!" The voice exclaimed.  
Kagome turned to find the same possessed look on Inuyasha's face.  
"Hehehe... Hahaha... I'm not a physical being... I AM THE BLADE OF DARKNESS!!!" Evil Inuyasha laughed. "I take over body's to help me do my task..."  
"Get out of Inuyasha's body you fiend!!!" Kagome screamed.  
"I will when I find a more suitable host!" Evil Inuyasha laughed as he pushed Kagome over the waterfall. "And now... It's time for you to die!!!"  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled.  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled breaking free from the darkness.  
"YOU BE QUIET!!!" Evil Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
"Kagome I'll help you!!!" Miroku yelled as he pulled her ashore.  
Kagome began to cough up water.  
"Good thing that you are okay!" Miroku stated happily.  
"Inu... yasha's... controlled... by evil..." Kagome stuttered.  
"WHAT!?! But how?" Miroku asked.  
"An evil sword has control over him..." Kagome replied.  
"We have to save him!" Miroku stated.  
"Where is the others?" Kagome asked.  
"I don't know... We were seperated..." Miroku replied. "I heard your scream... So I ran over here..."  
"Either way... We have to find them before Inuyasha finds them..." Kagome stated.  
"What is this swords intentions?" Miroku asked. "Is it to get the jewel?"  
"No... This isn't an ordinary demon... It's goal is destroy all things good... and leave the world to remain in darkness..." Kagome replied.  
"Sounds alot worse than any of the demons we have previously fought..." Miroku stated.  
"Hmmm..." Kagome muttered.  
Kagome and Miroku got up off the ground and walked back to the village.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"Where do you think Kagome and the others are Shippo?" Sango asked.  
"I dunno..." Shippo replied.  
"I hope they are okay..." Sango muttered.  
"I'm still wondering if Inuyasha got the Tetsusaiga back yet..." Shippo stated.  
"Where are we?" Sango asked.  
"I think we drifted far away... when we fell into the river..." Shippo replied.  
"I hope we can get back soon..." Sango stated.  
  
Else elsewhere...  
  
"I will kill that Inuyasha..." Kikyo laughed. "And steal back my soul..."  
Trees begin to shake and Kikyo looks up.  
"Really... You want your soul? I'll help you..." Evil Inuyasha stated. "But... What's in it for me?"  
"I don't need your help!" Kikyo yelled.  
"Are you sure?" Evil Inuyasha asked.  
"I never asked for your help sword!!!" Kikyo yelled.  
"Fine... Have it your way... I've got better things to do anyways!" Evil Inuyasha laughed as he walked away.  
  
Back with Kagome and Miroku...  
  
"So... What happened to Kikyo?" Miroku asked.  
"She ran off..." Kagome replied.  
"I wonder how far away Sango and Shippo are now..." Miroku sighed.  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
"Because they fell into that river..." Miroku sighed again.  
"Oh... I guess we should follow it than..." Kagome stated.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Kagome and the Rain of Flame

Ch. 7 Kagome and the Rain of Flame  
  
"Do you think that we are getting close?" Kagome asked.  
"Not sure..." Miroku replied.  
"I'm tired..." Kagome yawned.  
"Okay... You can go rest... I'll stand guard..." Miroku stated.  
"Umm... Maybe... I'll just wait... Until... We get to town..." Kagome said nervously.  
"It's okay you can rest" Miroku stated.  
"No I'm fine..." Kagome said quickly.  
"Are you sure becaus...?" Miroku began to ask.  
"I'M SURE" Kagome yelled.  
"Okay..." Miroku sighed.  
'Phew... No way I'm going to sleep around HIM... Without Inuyasha near by.' Kagome thought.  
Kagome and Miroku continued to walk down the side of the river.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"I miss Kagome..." Shippo whined.  
"If we continue to walk in this direction hopefully we will reach a town..." Sango muttered.  
"Yeah and then we can ask if they have seen Kagome, Inuyasha, or Miroku" Shippo stated excitedly.  
Shippo and Sango walked towards a large cliff.  
"Great... Now we have to find a way around..." Sango sighed.  
  
Else elsewhere...  
  
"Die villagers DIE!!!" Evil Inuyasha yelled.  
"EVERYONE RUN A DEMON IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!!!" An old, female, villager screamed.  
"HAHAHA You will not make it out of here alive!!!" Evil Inuyasha laughed insanely.  
"RAIN OF FLAME!!!" Evil Inuyasha yelled swinging the Blade Of Darkness towards the sky.  
Slowly the sky began to glow like a fireplace.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" The villagers screamed.  
"Hahaha... Now I just have to sit and watch as fire devours your town" Evil Inuyasha laughed with a maniacal grin on his face.  
Slowly fire began to fall from the sky.  
"Now it begins..." Evil Inuyasha laughed uncontrollably.  
  
Back with Sango and Shippo...  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked as she stared at the sky.  
"I dunno but... If we follow it we will most likely find the others" Shippo replied.  
Sango and Shippo began to run towards the glowing sky.  
  
Back with Kagome and Miroku...  
  
"Hey what's going on with the sky?" Kagome asked.  
"Lets go!" Miroku replied. "That's where we will find Inuyasha."  
Kagome and Miroku ran until they reached a scorched little town.  
"What happened here?" Kagome asked.  
"Who knows..." Miroku replied.  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo yelled excitedly.  
"Hey it's Sango and Shippo!" Kagome stated enthusiastically.  
"Kagome what happened here?" Sango asked.  
"I'm not sure... It was like this when we got here... but... I think Inuyasha did it..." Kagome replied.  
"Inuyasha? But why?" Sango asked.  
"He has been possessed by the Blade of Darkness..." Miroku replied.  
"WHAT! Not that demon blade!" Shippo yelled.  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
"That blade has the ability to triple ones strength... Not only that... It has strong magical abilities... Such as the... Rain of Flame..." Shippo replied in a nervously.  
"Rain of Flame?" Kagome questioned. "What's that?"  
"The... the... the... Rain of Flame can... can... cover an entire forest... with fire..." Shippo replied.  
"Then this was definitely done by Inuyasha..." Kagome stated in a sad tone.  
"We should bury the dead..." Sango said with remorse.  
"Okay... I think you are right... Seeing as... this is all my fault!!!" Kagome began to cry.  
"Kagome it's not your fault... Inuyasha should have known better than to take someone else's sword..." Miroku stated trying to cheer Kagome up.  
"It's okay... I will save him..." Kagome stated while wiping a tear from her eye.  
Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo finished up burying the dead and set up camp for the night.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Kagome and Miroku vs Kikyo's Insanity

Ch. 8 Kagome and Miroku vs. Kikyo's Insanity

"Kagome GET UP!!!" Miroku yelled.

"....What...?" Kagome yawned.

"I can hear screams from the villagers in a near by village!" Miroku exclaimed.

'Maybe Inuyasha's attacking the village.' Kagome pondered.

"Kagome? Did you hear me?" Miroku asked.

"LETS GO!" Kagome yelled as she jumped up and began to run in the direction of the screams.

'That was unexpected... and what about the others?' Miroku thought to himself.

A few minutes later Kagome and Miroku reached the village.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" A menacing voice laughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Miroku yelled.

"Not her again... Uhhhhh..." Kagome moaned.

"I see that my bait has lured you here Kagome... Now.. It is the time I retrieve my soul!!! DIE !!!" Kikyo screamed.

"What, do you have nothing better to do than follow me around!" Kagome yelled.

"Umm... Kagome?" Miroku quickly stated.

"I've had enough of you!" Kagome yelled again.

"Ummmm.... Kagome!" Miroku quickly stated once again.

"What does it take to get some..." Kagome started.

"KAGOME!!!" Miroku yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Look around you!" Miroku replied.

Kagome turned around to see a large mob of zombie like creature slowly walking towards them.

"AHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Run Run as fast as you can... You'll never escape them... So you're already dead!!!" Kikyo sang in a malevolent voice.

"I swear she gets crazier every day..." Kagome muttered to herself as she began to run.

"What... did you say... Kagome?" Miroku asked as he gasped for breath.

"Nothing..." Kagome replied.

"Hahaha... My undead servants will devour you!!!" Kikyo laughed.

"You wish!!!" Kagome yelled.

"So... How are you going to stop this than?" Kikyo laughed again.

"Ummm..." Kagome muttered.

"Kagome!!!" Miroku yelled. "Over there... a cave... we can hide inside of it!"

"Okay... but is that such a good idea?" Kagome asked.

"Well what do you suggest than?" Miroku answered with another question. "I don't think Inuyasha's going to save us this time."

"Good point..." Kagome replied as she ran towards the cave.

A few moments later they were inside the cave.

"Do you really think were safe in here?" Kagome asked.

"Umm... as long as Kikyo doesn't know where we are..." Miroku replied.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Kikyo laughed. "I'll find you... and when I do... I'll KILL YOU!".

"Yawn... When will I ever have a normal day..." Kagome muttered.

"Come on Kagome lets go this way." Miroku stated as he pointed at a small hole in the cave wall.

"You expect me to go in... THAT!?!" Kagome asked. "Sorry but I rather have my soul stolen..."

"Come on... It looks safe enough..." Miroku replied.

Suddenly the hole caves in.

"Yeah... Real safe..." Kagome muttered.

"Uhhh... Maybe..." Miroku started.

"Who are you?" A strange voice asked.

"Who am I... Who are you?" Kagome replied.

"I live in this cave... and you are standing in the middle of my bathroom..." The voice answered.

"Uhhh... So thats what that smell is... Ewww..." Kagome muttered.

"So then do you wish to be directed to a more suitable place?" The voice asked.

"Yes!" Both Kagome and Miroku said in unison.

A few minutes later Kagome and Miroku were sitting in a small dark room.

"So what brings you to my cave?" The voice asked.

"We were being chased..." Miroku replied.

"I see... Well my name is Rika." The voice stated.

"Well hi Rika, my name is Kagome and this is Miroku." Kagome said in a cheery tone.

"Nice to meet such a lovely lady, in such a dark place..." Miroku said as he grabbed Rika's hand. "Will you do me the honor bearing my child?"

Miroku wakes up 15 minutes later.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Hmm... well first Rika slapped you across the face... and then you stood up and hit your head on the ceiling..." Kagome replied.

"Why is it the pretty ones always play hard to get?" Miroku asked.

"Anyways... Rika is letting us stay here for the night..." Kagome stated. "Under one circumstance... as long as you don't try anything funny..."

Elsewhere...

"YAWN!!! Where do you think Kagome and Miroku went to?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but I hope their safe..." Shippo replied.

"Of course he's safe... as long as Kagomes with him." Sango stated.

Else elsewhere...

"I WILL DESTROY ALL WITH PURE SOULS!!!" Evil Inuyasha yelled.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"AND EXACTLY HOW DO YOU PLAN TO STOP ME?" Evil Inuyasha asked.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU EVEN IF IT MEANS DESTROYING MYSELF!!!" Inuyasha replied.

To Be Continued...


End file.
